


Rhonda's Panties

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon kink, Clothing Kink, Come Shot, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Fetish, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Oral Sex, Panties, Panties Kink, Panties!Dean, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really didn't take a lot of coaxing to get Dean into panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhonda's Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Bless [THIS](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/post/46125271029/spinthetireslightthefires-iimpala67-jensen) Tumblr gif for reminding us what Dean Winchester looked like when Rhonda Hurley made him try on her pink, satiny panties.

_**1998** _

If someone had asked Dean Winchester minutes ago if there was anything he couldn’t do, he would have said nothing.

Hell, just last week he’d body checked a shapeshifter that'd had his old man in a chokehold. Then only seconds later he’d effectively lopped its head off while his dad sat wheezing, slumped against the wall.

That’d been a breeze compared to the task now in front of him.

“Put them on.” Rhonda purred, bringing a shaky leg to Dean’s eye level.

Pink, satin panties clung to her calf where they hadn't quite made it to the floor. The young hunter in too much of a hurry as he dove face first between the woman’s tan thighs.

“What?” Dean croaked, hand wiping across his mouth as he crouched up and leaned away from the garment in question.

Rhonda’s throaty laugh drifted down the bed as she went to her elbows and brushed dark hair off her post-orgasm flushed features.

“Come on. It’s hot.” She encouraged, nudging him with her foot.

Angus Young’s guitar continued to wail through the stereo's speakers as Dean’s eyes flicked from the pink material to Rhonda’s lascivious grin.

_‘All you had to do was grab the condom out of your wallet, Dean.’_

But no, he’d been too eager to get his mouth on her. Hot and wet, tugging at his hair as she shuddered around his tongue.

“Goddamnit.” He growled in defeat as Rhonda excitedly yipped and wiggled her leg as he pulled the panties off.

“You want me… to wear these?” Dean twirled the flimsy fabric around his forefinger. “I can think of better things to do.” A teasing wag of eyebrow as he pressed the panties to his face and breathed deep had Rhonda shrieking with laughter.

“Gross!”

“Gross? If they’re so gross why do you want me in them?” He challenged.

“Dean Winchester if you don’t put those panties on you’ll never again get near what’s usually inside of them.” Rhonda countered as she fully sat up.

That was an ultimatum he didn’t want to test. He quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and stepped into the panties, bringing them to his knees.

_‘These things are tiny.’_ He stood, pulling them the rest of the way on and adjusting the smooth fabric as best as he could.

“This is ridiculous.” Dean muttered as thin, soft satin clung to, but barely contained his erection as it strained the material.

_This was so wrong._ One of those things you didn’t even admit to yourself years down the road.

“Come on baby. Lemme see your pretty panties.” Rhonda’s voice was playful but edged with heat that Dean couldn’t ignore.

He turned, hand held awkwardly to the front of the panties. _So not made to hold a dude’s junk._

“Now that didn’t hurt did it?” Rhonda inquired as she crawled towards him.

“Well, actually…it’s a little tight on the boys.” Dean joked as Rhonda swept his hands out of the way, her own following and sliding over the body warmed cloth.

“Poor baby.” She tsked, leaning closer to drag her tongue over the leaking head of his cock, where the pink satin provided no cover.

Dean hissed when she repeated the action, while one of her hands kneaded his hip as the other stroked him. The soft brush of material along his shaft sent shocks of pleasure up and down his spine.

With a last wicked glance up, Rhonda shifted satin just low enough that his cock sprung free.

“Yeah. That’s it.” Dean exhaled when she took him in, mouth hot and tongue teasing as she began to slowly bob.

Dean slid a hand in her hair, more for support than guidance. That was one thing Rhonda Hurley didn’t need… she _definitely_ knew what she was doing.

Slick suction caused him to groan as her hand cupped and slipped the material against his overheated skin. The sensation nearly too much, as he bucked into her welcoming mouth.

Fingernails scratched over his satin sheathed ass and Dean felt the familiar heat begin to pool.

“Fuck.” He grunted, hand tightening in her hair as warning.

Rhonda pulled off, lips spit shiny and swollen from effort, but she didn't let up with the intense drag of fabric over his cock.

With a wordless moan Dean’s head lulled back as he came in spurts, all over Rhonda’s stroking hand, making a mess of her pink panties.

Knees shaking, he slumped to the bed, groaning as he caught sight of Rhonda’s tongue darting over her palm.

“See told you it wasn’t bad.” She grinned with triumph, fingers snapping the elastic waistband as Dean panted with exertion.

“Not bad.” He huffed, falling to his back on the mattress.

_Actually, he kinda liked it._

But he wasn’t gonna tell Rhonda that.

 


End file.
